simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
SIMGM Wiki:About
is a wiki-based resource and community site dedicated to SIMGM and their spoofs. The goals of are: # To be the ultimate guide to everything to do with the SIMGM. Everyone is encouraged to help and add everything they know. # To create a community site for members to share their views and their opinions about SIMGM. Membership Why should I be a part of ? Our resource of information on the SIMGM is entirely written, maintained and updated by people like you. is dependent on volunteers for its continued survival. As a multi-faceted site with a strong community, being part of can only be a positive experience. What can I do on ? Many wonder what they can do on, or how they can help . Fortunately, there are a wide variety of activities and jobs that you can do. * Improve and/or rewrite articles: As is based around an encyclopedia of everything to do with the SimGM, this can be said to be the core activity of the site. * Express your views through blog posts: is a good way to let your opinion on the original TV series or even the wiki itself be known in the community. * Chat with other community members: You can chat with other community members , which can be accessed here. What are the rules on ? Being a wiki-based site, which by its nature should be editable by anyone, there is a necessity of having certain policies and guidelines (or "rules") to guide use of the site. Our policies and guidelines can be found here. Background Who founded and when? was created on December 3, 2011, by Contiga. However, Contiga was not able to participate to the wiki anymore. On March 28, 2012, after being adopted again, the wiki was being used again. After The Boss found out about it, more members came. This wiki is now acknowledged as the official SIMGM wikia. Who is the leader or webmaster of ? Hosted by Wikia, does not, and will never have a member who has the final word in community decisions, or any semblance of formal authority. Community decisions are the responsibility of all members, made by consensus through discussion. However, for maintenance and moderation purposes, has a group of administrators, who are experienced members of the site entrusted with additional tools. Who designed the theme, home page etc.? If is not run and hosted by a single person, then it is logical to ask who is responsible for the front-end look and feel of the site. As is a wiki, a number of people collaborated to provide 's current designs. The current theme, and logo was designed by Sunriseondarkenedseas. The Banners were made by Stephanie Samara LeBlanc. Contact If you wish to contact a specific individual on , or if you are looking for help around the site, the following users are experienced and can be consulted. Administrators * AnotherLittleLamb * Songsinabox * Stephanie Samara LeBlanc Wiki Team * SugaryDonught credit to the Avatar wiki Category:SIMGM Wiki